Pesadilla En El Club Glee
by Charlotte Marian MaBe
Summary: Los chicos se ven amenazados por una fuerza maligna, e inmortal que fue invocada a través de un juego viejo.
1. Capítulo 1:-El Inicio

(Aclaro: No tiene nada que ver con "Pesadilla en La Calle Infierno"; las similitudes son pura coincidencia y de hecho, creo que lo único que es parecido es el título. En fin. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad -lo que me amarga mucho- sino de la de Ryan, Ian & Brad) -(Finchel-Klaine-Brittana-Samcedes-Tike-Pizes-Wemm a)

* * *

Capítulo 1.- *El Inicio: Sam descubre el juego*

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro. Se acercaba el otoño, y los restos del verano se iban consumiendo lentamente con el pasar de los minutos. Los chicos habían comenzado a emocionarse tras el anuncio del baile de otoño, donde incluso, algunas parejas habían comenzado a hacer campaña para postularse para Reyes del Baile. La rivalidad entre ellos había disminuido tras perder aquella competencia nacional contra Vocal Adrenaline, pero aún había vestigios de dudas y charlas sin hablar.

-¿Ya consideraste mi idea sobre postularnos como Rey y Reina del Baile?- le preguntó Brittany a su novia, quien sonriente caminaba por el pasillo de la mano de la rubia. La miró.

-No tenía idea de que te importaban ésas cosas, Britt-

-No me importan, pero si soy presidenta del consejo y soy reina... Eso significa que la escuela será un reino y podríamos usar vestidos como en la película de "La Otra Bolena" y tener sangre azul y en vez de autobuses amarillos tendríamos corceles blancos e incluso traería unicornios- comentó, emocionada. Santana López sonrió. Le encantaban las ideas de Brittany. Siempre que la rubia tenía algo que decir, procuraba dejar de hacer cualquier cosa para escucharla y no lo hacía simplemente por amor: Secretamente envidiaba su manera de ver la vida, aunque al resto del mundo le parecieran tonterías. Santana le apretó la mano.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero, ¿No crees que sería muy difícil ganar? Digo... Somos dos chicas- puntualizó. Brittany la miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a que Sam y Mercedes son más populares?-

-No. Sino que... No seríamos "El Rey y la Reina"... Seríamos "Las Dos Reinas"-

-Sí, eso es sexy- se quedó callada al intentar entender el rostro de Santana- ¿Te da miedo que perdamos porque no hay un hombre?-

Santana la soltó de la mano en cuanto entraron al salón del coro. Se detuvieron un momento en el centro y la rubia tomó asiento en el banco del piano.

-No es eso... -se cruzó de brazos- Ya sabes lo que le pasó a Porcelana el otro año... No quisiera que te lastimaran-

-Pero si eso sucede, tú puedes contra todos ellos-

-Sí, pero recuerda que el voto es anónimo y no sabría a quién partirle la cara-

Brittany puso cara de decepción, pero habló con cautela.

-Entonces... ¿estás diciendo que...?-

-No es un "No" definitivo... Déjame pensarlo un par de días más, ¿si? Veré qué puedo hacer para evitar... accidentes con el director Figgins y el señor Shue. ¿De acuerdo?- Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, pero se quedó a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-De acuerdo- asintió la rubia y después se levantó y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Poco después entraron Sam y Mercedes tomados de la mano, tras de ellos el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Ya se decidieron a quién le van a dar sus votos?- preguntó Quinn, con la mirada en Mercedes.

-No- contestó muy lentamente Artie.

-Este año me gustaría que alguien del Coro ganara, ya saben- opinó Mike.

-El otro año ganó Kurt- asintió Puck.

-Sí, pero fue por broma. Ni siquiera yo era nominado... Dios mío, qué humillante. ¿Se dan cuenta que tuve que quemar ése traje?... Y con todo el trabajo que me costó terminarlo...- se lamentó Kurt.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mike. Ya que siempre es una oportunidad para humillarnos, este año el baile debería ser especial- accedió Rachel.

-Y... ¿Eso será sólo si te damos un solo?- quiso saber Santana, mirando ceñuda a la castaña.

-No...-se apresuró a responder- También quiero que gane una pareja del Club, ya que Finn se negó a cooperar para nuestra campaña-

-Entonces con eso dices todo. Votarás por Sam y Mercedes- finalizó Quinn, con los ojos llenos de decepción.

-Y-yo no dije eso- tartamudeó.

-Bueno, "Samcedes" es la única pareja que está haciendo campaña; y por lo que dijo Jacob el otro día, las encuestas los ponen como la "pareja selecta"- habló Kurt, mirando a Rachel un momento, y luego miró a Quinn- Así que, no creo que el voto de Rachel vaya a cambiar algo, Quinn-

La rubia entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sólo porque no tengo con quien compartir la corona?- se quejó ella.

-Sería más fácil que atrajeras a más votantes; Yo los atraigo porque estuve en las Cheerios, y Sam porque... bueno, míralo. Es súper sexy- habló Mercedes terminando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sam sonrió y la atrajo más hacia él.

-Llévame a tu cabaña del amor, nena- dijo con voz rara. La mayoría alzó las cejas, sin entender. Después de esperar el minúsculo beso que se dieron ése par, aclaró:

-Hice a Edward, de Crepúsculo-

-Estoy muy segura que nunca ha dicho algo semejante.- mencionó Lauren.

Todos regresaron a sus conversaciones naturales, esperando a que el señor Shuester cruzara el umbral del salón del coro. Cuando lo hizo, se alegraron de inmediato.

-Señor Shuester, tengo la idea perfecta para mi presentación del baile de otoño... Aunque todavía no sé si hacer un dueto o un solo- se acercó Rachel hasta él.

-Sí, señor Shue, este año quiero hacer algo... "movido"- interrumpió Mercedes.

-Sí, sí, chicos, ya los escuché. Estuve hablando con el director Figgins, y resulta que sólo nos contrataron por dos horas y media, así que creo que todos tendrán oportunidad de actuar algo-

-¡Yo quiero hacer Give Your Heart A Break! - Chilló Rachel.

-¡Yo quiero hacer Falling Slowly!- gritó Mercedes.

-Yo sólo quiero bailar- murmuró Mike, sonriéndole a Tina.

-¡Yo quiero hacer Dirty!- habló Santana.

A pesar de escuchar gritos, Sam se concentró en otra cosa. Debajo de su asiento había una caja... no, no era una caja. Era una tabla algo gruesa, con símbolos negros y una figura de metal unida a la tabla a través de un cordón. Le dio varias vueltas, sin entender qué era o para qué servía. Su gesto cambió: de estar tranquilo y alegre, se transformó a frustrado y enojado.

-¿Sam?- lo llamó Mercedes, en voz baja y tocándole el hombro. El rubio levantó la mirada y se encontró al resto de sus compañeros mirándolo de forma extraña.

-¿Qué traes en las manos, Sam?- le preguntó el señor Shue. Sam se lo extendió.

-No lo sé... Lo encontré debajo de mi asiento- confesó. Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Sugar y Quinn fruncieron el rostro: Tenían una idea de lo que se trataba. Shuester lo examinó varias veces y miró al de labios grandes.

-¿Sabes qué es esto, Sam?-

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, es mi "Jumangi".- contestó Pierce.

-No, es una "oujia", Brittany- explicó Artie. El profesor miró a sus alumnos, algo preocupado.

-¿Qué haces con esto?- le preguntó a la novia de Santana.

-Juego cuando me aburro. La última vez que jugué fue cuando usted faltó y mandó a su novia para cuidarnos- contó, tranquila, pero de repente comenzó a sentir la ansiedad que les provocaba a sus compañeros.

-¿Y sabes para qué sirve?- quiso saber Quinn.

-Sí, es como un "jumangi", las piezas se mueven solas y yo...-

-No, Brittany, eso es del diablo. Literalmente.- dijo Kurt. Rachel juntó las palmas de las manos.

-Ay, Brittany, ahora nos has traído la mala suerte. ¡Nadie juega con eso! Al menos no deberían... ¿Sabes qué puede pasar? ¡Estás hablando con el demonio y las fuerzas oscuras a través de eso!- se quejó Rachel.

-No es cierto. Ellos son buenos-

-Más que por cuestiones de religión, Brittany, este juego se considera peligroso porque pone en riesgo la salud mental- dijo Shue.

-Sí, pues la suya ya está bastante dañada- murmuró Rachel.

-¡Ya basta, Berry! ¡Deja en paz a Brittany!- gritó Santana.-Y señor Shue, es una escuela laica, o se supone que lo es. Brittany puede jugar con lo que sea-

-Y al pareces con quienes sean, también- susurró Quinn, haciéndole solidaridad a Rachel.

-No te metas "Doña nadie va a votar por mí". Eso es lo que tú crees, pues guárdatelo, ¿O te recuerdo lo que pasó cuando comenzamos a involucrarnos con la religión?-

Quinn se quedó callada, pero no la miró. Shue miró al resto de sus chicos, y la mayoría se veía preocupada y algunos (Artie, Blaine, Sugar y Rachel) hasta asustados.

-Lo siento, Santana, pero éste "juego" en particular es motivo para que haya sanción. Lo siento, Brittany, pero tendrás que ir con el director con una advertencia y después quisiera que te dieras una vuelta con Emma, ¿Estamos?-

La rubia ni siquiera levantó la mirada para responder, sólo se limitó a asentir. Cuando se dio el timbre, todos se levantaron para salir. Brittany todavía se veía triste por el castigo.

-No pasará nada, Britt... Es que son todos unos amargados- la abrazó Santana.

-Es que... tal vez tienen razón... Tal vez si estoy... loca o algo así- gimió, al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, no estás loca, Britt, es que... piensas diferente, pero no por eso estás mal. Eres muy original, y hay mucha gente que no lo entiende-

-Sí...-se encaminó hacia la dirección- Pero no puedo creer que mis propios amigos no entiendan-

* * *

¿Les gustó? Manden reviews. ¿Lo odiaron? Manden reviews. Bueno, a lo que vengo...

Esta historia anteriormente la había publicado en una página de fans y me pareció que ahora tenía que subirla por acá :B Como ya la terminé, voy a actualizar miércoles y sábados por la noche, para darle más efecto de terror y eso, ¡ja!

Soy casi neófita en eso de escribir sobre terror, sólo que esta idea la tuve hace mucho y tenía que expulsarla... eso sonó mal D:

En fin. Algunas personas que la leyeron me dijeron que sí da miedo, pero yo creo que lo hicieron por ser amables conmigo. De plano, si no les da miedo, igual no se incomoden y díganmelo. Las críticas constructivas se agradecen. Gracias.

Twitter: PlsImMarian... (Si ya leyeron mi fanfic anterior "Gives You Hell" y notan que cambié mi dirección de Twitter es porque así es. Sólo cambié eso, sigo siendo yo)

Facebook: Charlotte Marian MaBe

: SomeWhereOnlyWeSing

¡Espero sus comentarios! :B


	2. Capítulo 2:-Sin Voz

Capítulo 2.- *Sin Voz*

Emma se lamió los labios en señal de reflexión, pero al final, su risa cristalina rompió con la tensión de su oficina y que su prometido comenzaba a proyectar.

-Vaya, Will, ¿en serio no creerás que los chicos estén en ésos caminos, verdad?-

El castaño parpadeó, confundido. Había tardado menos de diez minutos en explicarle a su novia el incidente de Brittany y la ouija en el salón de coro, y creyó que Emma le daría una respuesta satisfactoria, pero no. Se había equivocado de cabo a rabo.

-No...-respondió, inseguro. La pelirroja se inclinó sobre el escritorio, con sus ojos castaños enfocados en Will Shuester.

-¿Seguro?-

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sí me preocupa su seguridad y temo que estén tocando terreno desconocido con esto de la santería y la brujería y ésas cosas poco saludables-

-Will... ellos nunca harían eso. Ellos son artistas, ¿A cuántos artistas conoces que hayan tomado ésos caminos oscuros?-

Un brillo de espanto cruzó por los ojos azules del profesor de español.

-Marilyin Manson- murmuró- Toda la cultura ahora glorifica la práctica de brujería y cosas del demonio-

-Escucha, Will,-se apresuró a responder Emma- Aunque ellos o yo lo creyéramos, esas cosas no existen. Sólo son... límites que dibuja la sociedad para "mantener" a los jóvenes en forma, pero en realidad, al otro lado no hay nada. ¿De acuerdo? Deberías preguntarte la razón de por qué hacen "estos juegos", antes de escandalizarte de "los juegos"-

Will exhaló de manera dramática y tomó asiento.

-¿Eso te dijo Brittany?-

Emma sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Sería una violación de mi código como consejera, pero no, no mencionó nada de eso. Y te repito, no deberías asustarte tanto por el hecho de que "es un juego diabólico", sino "por qué Brittany lo llevó a la escuela"-

-Tal vez tiene que ver con que estoy muy estresado... Y eso estresa mucho a los chicos. De veras quiero ganar este año, Emma, por los niños. Se han esforzado mucho, y no quiero que nada nos distraiga...-La miró a los ojos, serio- Nada-

-Lo entiendo. Brittany no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo, así que por ése lado no le veo nada malo ni peligroso. Hablé seriamente con ella, y le pedí que dejara de hacerlo al explicarle los motivos del por qué se consideraba "peligroso"-hizo las comillas con los dedos y después sonrió. -Pero no te preocupes, Will, ella estará bien... y si quieres, puedes mandarme a los chicos o yo puedo ir a hablar para despejar dudas-

El castaño sonrió, dejando entrever sus dientes blancos.

-No sabes cómo te amo- se acercó hasta ella para besarla, pero ella se escapó.

-¡Enjuague bucal!- exclamó, tomando su bolsa- Déjame ir a limpiarme la boca y después podrás besarme las veces que quieras-

-De acuerdo- aceptó, sonriendo.

Finn caminaba junto a Rachel hacia el salón del coro, incluso aunque no hubiera clase. Rachel les había pedido a algunos amigos que se reunieran para ayudarla a practicar para su presentación del baile de otoño. Sabía que era una ñoñería, pero jamás dejaba que alguien la viera no-preparada.

-¿Seguro no te quieres quedar?- lo miró por vez número mil a su novio.

-Sí quisiera... pero no puedo. En serio. Le prometí a Burt que le ayudaría esta semana en el taller, y ya sabes que Kurt jamás lo hará, así que estoy haciendo también su parte-explicó el alto. Rachel hizo un puchero.

-Te voy a extrañar demasiado-

-Yo también- aseguró Finn, pero luego preguntó- ¿Sigues alterada por lo que pasó ayer?-

Rachel miró a su novio a los ojos una vez y luego bajó la mirada.

-N-no. ¿Tú?

-No me alteré. Brittany es algo ingenua y... a veces no se da cuenta de lo que hace. Pero tú sí... todavía ni le pides disculpas por haber dicho lo que dijiste- añadió lo último en voz baja. La castaña se cruzó de brazos.

-Y no lo haré. Está mal lo que hace, Finn, y a veces creo que usa eso a su favor. Creo que es tiempo de que alguien le ponga un alto. No pienso soportar otra de las tonterías que Brittany haga-

-No olvides que es amiga tuya...-

-Compañera- corrigió Rachel con el dedo.

Finn soltó un suspiro y se agachó para recibir el beso de su novia.

-Como prefieras... Entonces, hasta luego- le sonrió con su sonrisa tonta y se alejó por el pasillo. Rachel también sonrió y entró al salón, donde Kurt, Tina, Artie y Blaine la esperaban en el piano.

-Gracias por venir; les prometo no malgastar su tiempo. Podremos practicar todos, pero yo primero, porque soy quien va a cerrar el baile-anunció, orgullosa. Tina y Kurt se miraron, entrecerrando los ojos. Pero Artie miró el obvio temor de Blaine y preguntó.

-¿Te pasa algo, Blaine? Te ves asustado-

-Estoy bien- dijo el de sueter gris.

-Blaine ha estado algo aterrado por lo de Brittany-

Rachel tomó asiento en el banco del piano junto a Kurt, con los ojos en el novio de su mejor amigo.

-Pero eso no existe- comentó Artie.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, con la mirada en sus zapatos negros.

-Ya, pero... sí me puso algo nervioso-

-Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, Blaine, Brittany es tonta, no es mala- habló la castaña, como si acabara de decir algo muy inteligente.

-Hablando de eso, Rachel, deberías disculparte con ella- opinó Artie, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Por qué? No dije nada que no fuera verdad-

-Lo que dijiste no estuvo bien- se quejó Kurt.

-Ay, por favor, todos lo pensaban, a mí no me engañan- se levantó la de vestido rosa y los encaró- Sólo que fui la única con los pantalones para decirlo en voz alta, así que no me digan que estuvo fuera de lugar, porque era hora de que alguien se lo hiciera saber-

-Sí, pero no te da derecho de decirlo como ofensa, Rachel- masculló Blaine. Rachel puso cara de sorpresa, pero caminó hasta ponerse en el centro.

-Como sea, ya lo dije. ¿Podemos avanzar? De veras quiero practicar-

Kurt suspiró, y comenzó a tocar el piano mientras los demás iban a sentarse en las bancas. Rachel abrió la boca y empezó a cantar las primeras estrofas de Give Your Heart A Break en voz alta. Cerró los ojos cuando llegó al coro, pero al abrirlos, vio a una persona de más en las bancas. En la parte de atrás. Donde suele sentarse Brittany. No quiso interrumpir su canción, ya que creyó que había sido su imaginación, pero cuando enfocó su vista nuevamente, la persona estaba ahí. Era un niño; pálido, muy pálido, incluso más que Kurt. De ojos negros, profundos y expresivos. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado y vestía con ropa muy pasada de moda, casi como si fuera de otra época. Esta vez el niño le sonrió y ése gesto hizo que Rachel dejara de cantar bruscamente y señalara el lugar.

-¡Hay alguien ahí! ¡Es un niño!- gritó, asustada. Blaine se había levantado de su lugar con un salto, Artie sólo había volteado al igual que Tina, y Kurt también había enfocado la vista en la tercera hilera de sillas.

-No, no hay nadie- negó Artie.

Rachel apenas respiró una vez, cuando comenzó a sentir que algo nacía en su estómago, recorría con rapidez su garganta y llenaba su boca. Abrió la boca, porque creyó que era vomito, pero al hacerlo, un chorro de sangre había salido.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- exclamó Blaine, asustado. La sangre salía como si la estuviera vomitando, y todo su vestido ya estaba manchado. Rachel se inclinó para sentarse en el piso y se sintió pesada, con mucho miedo.

-¡Vayan por agua, por el amor de Dios!- chilló Kurt, mientras con el suéter de su novio limpiaban a Rachel. La sangre ensució la ropa de la pareja, mientras Artie llamaba por su teléfono a una ambulancia y Tina había corrido hasta los bebedores con una botella vacía en la mano. La última vez que enfocó sus ojos castaños en el niño, él todavía estaba ahí, sonriendo, como si disfrutara de lo que veía. Rachel sintió miedo, mucho más miedo... y entonces cerró los ojos.

Santana y Brittany fueron las últimas en llegar al hospital después de que Mercedes les había avisado. Santana se veía frustrada, pero Brittany estaba muy nerviosa.

-No sé por qué a Berry se le ocurre hacer sus dramas a tan pocos días para el baile- había comentado mientras conducía al hospital del centro, pero la rubia sólo se había limitado en mirarla y asentir.

Cuando entraron al gran edificio, se encontraron a sus amigos en la sala de espera. Kurt tenía la camisa "azul plata" y el pantalón negro completamente llenos de sangre, y Blaine estaba sentado, escondiendo las manchas de las manos ensangrentadas de su amiga en su camisa azul oscuro.

Un médico, de edad media y un par de lentes deslizándose por su nariz de botón, caminó hasta el gran grupo.

-¿Cómo está?- quiso saber el señor Shue.

-¿Se va a morir? ¿Cuándo podemos verla?- inquirió Kurt.

-Lo siento, tengo malas noticias. Se mejorará, pero sufrió un grave daño en su garganta y por consiguiente en las cuerdas vocales...-

-No entendemos lo que dice- comentó Finn, frustrado.

-Que probablemente no va a poder cantar... ni hablar otra vez- finalizó.

Finn hizo una expresión de sorpresa, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos contra su voluntad. Santana sintió como a Brittany se le cortaba la respiración y se ponía tensa, cuando la miró de reojo, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

* * *

¡Aquí vengo otra vez! Me tardé un poco, pero como Gives You Hell, este fanfic lo subiré como entre nueve y media y diez (Hoy no. Hoy me retrasé, pero no lo haré otra vez)

Díganme qué les pareció... ¿Les provoca escalofríos? ¿No dormirán en un mes? (Ayuden a mi autoestima y digan que sí) En fin...

Como soy mala y cruel (Tipo RM), decidí atacar a todos apartir de lo que más amaban... En el caso de Rachel, pude joder a Finn, pero a él lo amo demasiado, además Rachel a veces pareciera que le importa más su talento que nada... Pues bien. Ya me la jodí.

La siguiente en la lista es... chan chan cháaaaan! ¡Búsquenme el próximo miércoles para saber quién fue!

No les voy a estar poniendo mis datos. Si les intereso, búsquenme en mi biografía.

Por cierto. Este trabajo, como Gives You Hell están 100% dedicados a Cory... No quiero hablar del tema. Sólo quiero dejarlo en claro. Él siempre está conmigo... Literalmente. Tengo una fotografía de él junto a mi compu, así que lo veo diario, lol.

Ahora sí me voy. Buenas noches. Que tengan horribles pesadillas y ojalá les haya gustado.

(¡Espero sus reviews!)


	3. Capítulo 3:-Accidente De Auto

Capítulo 3.- *Accidente De Auto*

Rachel enfocó sus ojos café en el suelo. Tenía exactamente tres días de que había dejado el hospital, y sabía cuál era su situación. Sus padres le habían programado un montón de citas con diferentes doctores y especialistas para buscar una solución, pero no había respuestas positivas. La noche anterior había llorado con toda su rabia, sin sonido e intentando entender su situación, pero las lágrimas sólo quemaban su piel y era un recuerdo de que aún seguía viva y tendría que vivir probablemente con ése problema el resto de su vida. Kurt la sujetó con fuerza al caminar para llevarla a la cafetería. Sus ojos azules continuamente se posaban en su mejor amiga, intentando buscar palabras de aliento para ayudarla, pero cada que alguien lo intentaba, ella sólo se rompía más.

-Mira, hay ensalada de manzana, tu favorita- señaló el alto. La castaña lo miró, cansada. Hummel levantó las cejas.

-¿No tienes ganas? A ti siempre te han encantado-

Más silencio. Kurt suspiró, y sin preguntarlo, comenzó a tomar la comida que pensaba que le gustaría a Rachel, pero sabía que hacerla comer iba a ser todo un reto. Cuando pagó, se encaminó con Rachel a la mesa de sus amigos. Antes de que llegaran, Sam miró a Finn.

-¿Cómo está Rachel?- quiso saber el rubio, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Mercedes. Finn suspiró.

-Mal. Ya la han visto como once doctores y todos dicen lo mismo: Hay que esperar-

-No te preocupes, Finn, ya verás que todo mejorará- intentó animarlo Blaine. Finn arrugó el rostro.

-Yo sé que a lo mejor no es de mucha ayuda, pero mi Iglesia ha estado dedicando oraciones por la salud de Rachel- comentó Mercedes.

Entonces todos se quedaron callados cuando Kurt y Rachel llegaron. Al tomar asiento, Kurt sintió lo tensa que estaba el ambiente que sonrió y habló.

-¿Por qué esa cara, hermano? ¿Reprobaste nuevamente Matemáticas?-

Finn intentó sonreír, pero sólo salió un gesto de dolor. Un ruido seco se oyó desde la garganta de Rachel, quien no pudo más y se soltó llorando, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Finn la rodeó con sus brazos, reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Kurt se tapó la boca, acababa de hacer algo horrible: Rachel era quien le ayudaba a Finn con las tareas de Matemáticas y recordarlo, fue como abrir otra herida en Rachel, quien tardó algunos minutos en recuperarse con la ayuda de Tina, Mercedes y Blaine.

Santana tomaba agua desde el bebedero del campo de futbol durante el descanso de las Cheerios, cuando a lo lejos divisó a un Mike muy alegre bailando con Brittany. Con demasiada alegría, con demasiada confianza. Entrecerró los ojos, molesta. Se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba su novia y su amigo. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un ruido con la garganta para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Hola, Santana- saludó la rubia, mientras se deshacía de un "abrazo" del novio de Tina.

-Hola. ¿Qué haces con mi novia, niño Chang?- gruñó, evidentemente enojada. Mike sonrió, tranquilo.

-Le estaba enseñando una rutina que se me ocurrió para el baile... usaríamos la canción "Beauty & A Beat"...-

-Sí... ¿Y por qué rayos no vas a enseñársela a tu novia?- lo interrumpió.

Mike respingó, confundido. Normalmente conocía el carácter de Santana, pero jamás la había visto así: Tan ácida y cortante.

-Eso mismo me pregunté yo- comentó Brittany, mirando a Mike- Tina tiene las mismas dimensiones que tú para ver, ¿no? ¿No es más fácil con ella que conmigo?-

Chang sonrió, pero no le quitó la mirada a Santana, que lentamente se iba calmando. Luego enfocó sus ojos castaños en la rubia.

-Es que... pensé que te alegraría bailar un poco, Britt, últimamente has estado algo triste-

La rubia asintió, pero no despegó los labios. Santana se acercó a Mike y luego lo arrastró del brazo.

-Sí... ¿Y no pensaste que yo podría ayudarla? Al fin y al cabo, yo soy su novia, ¿no?-

-También tiene amigos; sólo quería que no lo olvidara- murmuró el de pantalón verde. Santana hizo los ojos en blanco, frustrada.

-Yo lo sé, ella lo sabe. Pero mejor mantente distante, ¿Si? Si Brittany está triste, me pone muuuuy nerviosa y tú no quieres que esté nerviosa, ¿De acuerdo?- lo miró, elevando una ceja. -Ya sabes, yo sé dar hospitalidad al estilo Lima Hights... No te conviene. Y haz correr el rumor, Mike. No estoy para repetirlo a todo el mundo-

Mike se detuvo en la entrada del campo de futbol, enfadado.

-Sólo para dejar en claro algo: ¿Por qué haces esto, Santana? ¿De veras quieres proteger a Brittany o sólo es puro egoísmo?-

Santana soltó un suspiro de exasperación y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo de Rachel me tiene muy nerviosa, ¿Ok?, y si lo pienso mucho, Brittany también se estresa, así que prefiero callarme yo para que ella no sufra. Y ustedes a cada momento le recuerdan lo de Berry; no me parece justo-

Mike suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado. Luego la miró una vez más, asintió y se alejó casi corriendo. Santana se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y cuando se dio cuenta, ahí estaba Brittany, con el bolso azul de López. Santana sonrió y tomó el bolso que le extendió su novia.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Mike?-

-Nada. Le dije que se la enseñara a Tina y luego nos explicara cómo hacerlo a nosotras...- se acercó hasta ella de manera provocativa- Ya quiero bailar contigo-

Brittany hizo una reverencia y luego arrojó su bolso al césped para luego tomar los brazos de su novia y bailar con ella muy alegremente. Santana se rió, y cuando comenzó a marearse por las vueltas que le daba la rubia, la soltó, todavía sonriente.

-Ése movimiento es bueno, Britt-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, si quieres que alguien vomite, estoy segura de que será un éxito- se burló. Brittany hizo cara de puchero exagerado y se abalanzó contra Santana, quien la atrapó sólo para depositar un beso en su frente. Una alarma sonó de la bolsa azul de Santana. La morena se inclinó y sacó el celular negro y elegante.

-Diga- contestó.

-Acabo de visitar una "boutique" donde vi los más fabulosos vestidos para la graduación-

-Vaya, vaya, Quinn, siempre arruinando los mejores momentos, ¿Verdad?-

Al otro lado del teléfono, Fabray suspiró.

-Déjate de tonterías y escúchame bien. Ya conseguí vestidos-

-No es ninguna tontería- se despegó el teléfono y se lo arrimó a Brittany- Di hola, Britt-

La rubia obedeció y gritó un "Hola" tan fuerte que hizo que Quinn se alejara el aparato.

-Hola, Britt. Santana, sé seria, por favor- suplicó- Te estoy hablando de que ya no tendremos que andar por toda la maldita ciudad buscando algo decente qué usar-

-Ya- se inclinó para recoger su bolsa y caminar junto a su novia hacia las duchas- ¿Qué tienda dices que es?-

-Se llama "All Cabret"-

-No, nunca la he escuchado-

-Claro que no, tonta-se rió Quinn- Es nueva. Creo que acaba de inaugurar la otra semana, así que... Tendremos que venir después de clases-

-Seguro, sí, ¿Dónde queda?-

-Ése es el problema: Está casi a las afueras de la ciudad-

-¿Estás allá ahora?-

-Algo así. Me salté Historia para ir a verla. Mi hermana me había comentado que había una tienda nueva y que tenía que ir, así que fui. Pero después de clases se suben a mi auto y yo las llevo-

-Espera, ¿vienes manejando y hablando?-se alarmó Santana, soltándole la mano a su novia en cuanto llegaron al edificio. Brittany dudó en irse para apartar un cubículo para las dos, pero decidió esperarse a que Santana se desocupara.

-Es lo más estúpido que has hecho desde que te embarazaste de Puck, Quinn.-

-Sí, como sea. Ahora en un momento las alcanzo-

Brittany fijó sus ojos azules en algo que se movió dentro de las duchas. Era una sombra... no. Sólo era un niño. "Qué niño tan triste" pensó la rubia por su apariencia tan gris.

-Bien, pero si a Brittany no le gustan los vestidos o son muuuuy caros...-

El niño le hizo una seña a Brittany para que se acercara a él. La rubia miró a Santana pero se encaminó hacia el desconocido.

-Le gustarán. Confía en mí...- y se cortó la llamada. Santana miró a su teléfono. Tal vez se le había acabado el crédito o se había ido la señal o había entrado en un túnel o algo parecido. Cuando lo iba a guardar, volvió a sonar.

-La próxima vez que me cortes así, te juro Fabray...-

Un grito escalofriante se oyó, después un ruido muy escandaloso y después silencio. Santana miró nuevamente al aparato.

-¿Quinn?- la llamó. Nadie respondió. Una ola de pánico recorrió todo su cuerpo. Volvió a llamarla, pero la mandó a buzón de voz.

-¿Quinn? Quinn, contéstame, mierda. Me estás asustando de verdad-

* * *

Creo que este capítulo me quedó algo corto... En fin. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Comenten si sí, o si no.

Pobre Quinn... soy malvada muajajaja *risa malvada* Aunque tampoco soy Ryan Murphy, pero bueno. No se preocupen, no me ensañaré con ella (¿Así se escribe?) Siempre veo más personajes que los que ve él, así que... ¡Preparénse para un baño lleno de sangre!

Gracias por dejar reviews y para los que no dejan pero de todos modos leen... Gracias. Ojalá les siga gustando.

Bueno, me largo. Nos leemos el viernes con Gives You Hell y el sábado con el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic... ¡Hakuna Matata! :B


	4. Capítulo 4:-Espejismo

Capítulo 4.-*Espejismo*

-Se está saliendo de control, Kurt. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó Blaine preocupado a su novio mientras Kurt conducía hacia la escuela. El alto suspiró mientras se estacionaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con qué ?-

-Ya sabes, los accidentes...- lo miró a los ojos- Espera, ¿Acaso crees que lo del accidente de Quinn y Rachel es pura coincidencia?-

-No... Es sólo una mala racha- apagó el auto y miró al de suéter negro- Pero no te preocupes; son accidentes, a cualquiera le pasan-

-Sí, pero resulta que "estos accidentes" sólo nos están pasando a nosotros- gruñó Blaine, mientras salían del auto. Kurt encendió la alarma y se aproximó a su novio. Lo tomó del brazo y caminaron juntos por el estacionamiento a pleno anochecer. Ambos se dirigían al campo a animar al equipo de futbol que jugaba en las eliminatorias.

-Tranquilo, Blaine.-

-No, Kurt, es que nada de "tranquilo". ¿Que no ves que todo está mal?- exclamó el más bajo.

-Te entiendo, pero alterarte...-

Blaine lo miró a los ojos, intentando encontrar comprensión, pero no halló nada. Exhaló, exasperado.

-No me entiendes- murmuró.

-Claro que sí, amor, pero... Sé que crees que es por lo del jueguito de Brittany, pero no lo es.-

-¿Cómo sabes que no es por eso?-

-Porque le hubiese pasado algo a ella primero, ¿no?-

Blaine se detuvo en la entrada de las gradas, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No recuerdas que Rachel y Quinn ofendieron a Brittany por eso? Es curioso que sólo le hayan pasado los accidentes a ellas, ¿no?-

Kurt lo observó, como si le acabaran de decir algo muy difícil de entender. Blaine se metió las manos en su chamarra y subió a las gradas. Pero al final... Blaine tenía razón. El castaño lo siguió hasta en medio de las gradas, donde se encontraban Tina, Lauren, Mercedes y Rachel.

-Hola, chicas... ¿Hay lugar para nosotros?- preguntó Kurt, sonriente al ver cómo su novio se sentaba entre Mercedes y Rachel. Lauren sonrió.

-Para Blaine sí... -miró hacia los lados- Pero aparentemente para ti ya no hay-

Kurt frunció los labios y justo cuando se iba a ir, Tina lo detuvo del brazo.

-Espera; puedes sentarte junto a mí... Al señor que dejó su lugar libre no le importará-

El alto asintió y se sentó.

-El que se fue a la villa perdió su silla...-murmuró.

-¿Dónde están Brittany y Santana?-

-Fueron a animar al equipo... Deben estar allá abajo- señaló Lauren.

-Creí que no iban a tener práctica por lo de Quinn...- confesó. Tina lo miró.

-Quinn podrá ser la capitana, pero eso no significa que no puedan seguir sin ella.- comentó Chang. Kurt suspiró, formándose una minúscula nube de vapor en el aire.

El partido comenzó y los gritos empezaron a oyerse por todo el campo. Kurt y el resto de sus amigos continuamente brincaban de la emoción y alguno gritaba alguna grosería. Kurt miró a Blaine, quien parecía muy concentrado mientras sostenía a Rachel con su brazo. Pero, fuera de eso, se veía preocupado, asustado, nervioso... Jamás lo había visto así.

Mientras tanto, en el campo, Finn miró al marcador "13-10" pensó "No está tan mal". Reunió a sus compañeros para dirigir la jugada y cuando lo hizo, sólo tenía una cosa en su mente... Rachel.

-Hace rato la vi llegar con Mercedes y Tina, viejo. No te preocupes; estará bien- comentó Sam, acomodándose su casco rojo.

-Sí, porque si te pones todo nerviosito y perdemos por eso, te voy a patear el trasero- amenazó Puck, escupiendo al suelo.

Finn suspiró.

-Está bien; A ver, pongan atención, chicos. Esto es lo que haremos... ¡Punch y Judy!-

Tras algunos segundos, el equipo se separó y se acomodó en sus posiciones. Sam le sonrió hasta donde estaba Mercedes, y, aunque estuvieran muy lejos, sabía que su novia había captado el gesto de cariño. El balón fue lanzado a Finn, quien retrocedió algunos pasos y lo lanzó a Mike, quien había corrido con rapidez hasta situarse delante de todo el equipo contrario. Saltó para atrapar el balón, y cuando se disponía a echarse a correr para anotar un "touchdown", algo lo distrajo. Por pura casualidad miró a la audiencia gritona, energética y emocionada, y sus ojos se posaron con una visión de horror. Tina, su novia, de pronto al bajar las escaleras, había tropezado y desde la hilera novena había caído. Peligrosa y dolorosamente. Se detuvo bruscamente en su carrera y comenzó a caminar hacia las gradas, atónito.

-¿Qué haces?- gritó Shannon, la entrenadora. Pero Mike no oía nada, era como si estuviese hipnotizado por la desgarradora noticia de que Tina se había lastimado gravemente. Antes de que pudiera alguien hacerlo reaccionar, un apoyador con el tamaño de un oso lo embistió, haciendo que soltara el balón y tirándolo al suelo con mucha fuerza.

Pero en realidad lo que había visto Mike era sólo una visión; no era real. Tina tomó con fuerza el brazo de Kurt y Lauren, asustada.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a Mike?!- comenzó a gritar.

Unos paramédicos que se encontraban en las bancas se acercaron hasta el asiático corriendo. Finn miró con confusión a Sam, y cuando vieron a Puck, éste estaba frío. Se encontraba apenas a unos metros de Mike, ya que había intentado alcanzarlo para cubrirlo.

-Cálmate, Tina; estará bien.- intentó tranquilizarla Hummel. Cuando quiso observar a Blaine, éste le regresó la mirada, mientras sostenía las manos de Rachel y Mercedes, ambas adolescentes asustadas.

-No, no está bien ¡Tiraron a Mike! ¡Podría estar muy herido!- chilló, nerviosa. Se levantó, pero Kurt intentó retenerla.

-¡¿Adónde vas, Tina?!- le gritó Kurt, pero Tina se deshizo de él y se alejó corriendo, cumpliendo con la visión de Mike, ya que al dirigirse al único pasillo para salir de las gradas, se tropezó y cayó violentamente.

-¡Tina!- rugió Kurt, al verla caer así. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Blaine, y cuando tomó consciencia, se dio cuenta de que Rachel lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba en su hombro. Mercedes había salido por el pasillo opuesto para buscar ayuda, ya que la gente sólo la rodeaba, pero ninguna hacía algo útil. Lauren lentamente tomó asiento, confundida.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" se preguntó.

* * *

¡Holis! Llegué tarde hoy, lo siento. Se me fue la cabeza y me costó regresarla... En fin.

Francamente este capítulo es muy corto y me puse a dudar si debía subir el quinto junto con este... Pero no sé. Ustedes díganme. Si quieren lo subo hoy mismo o mañana. Como deseen.

¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Mike y Tina... Soy una malvada, pero le entendieron al concepto, ¿No? Lo que más asustadaba a Tina era perder a Mike y terminó por convertirse en lo opuesto... Ahora Mike sufrirá y Tina lo hará pero en silencio...

¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! No he matado a nadie aún... O eso creen. En fin. Díganme qué tal les pareció *u*

Blaine es muy inteligente, ya lo sabemos y no es que Kurt no lo sea, pero ya saben, Kurt no es creyente. Se supone que cuando eres ateo, no crees ni en el alma y por consiguiente en los fantasmas o maldiciones y eso. O eso tengo entendido. Bueno. Ahora sí me voy.

Dulces pesadllas y espero sus reviews hasta media noche. Si nadie me dice nada, pues, el quinto será subido hasta el miércoles. Buenas noches, amiguitos *u*


	5. Capítulo 5:-La Culpable

Capítulo 5.-*La Culpable*

Quinn inspiró y luego le dio un trago a su vaso de agua que tenía en un pequeño mueble junto a ella.

-¿Y cómo está Mike?-

Santana suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Pues mal, supongo. Digo, eso de que Tina tenga un pulmón perforado no es bonito. Está muy nervioso, muy triste... Como el resto-

-Jamás lo había visto así- murmuró Brittany, tomándole la mano a Santana.

-Todavía no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que nos pudieron pasar estas cosas a nosotros y justo cuando está cerca el baile de graduación?- se quejó la rubia. Santana frunció el ceño.

-Para empezar: Rachel se enfermó porque nunca toma en cuenta que debería hacer deporte. Tú estabas hablando mientras conducías- Quinn puso gesto de cansancio- Y Mike se distrajo y lo golpearon, y la tonta de Tina fue corriendo para ayudarlo y se tropezó y pum, se cayó-

-Como sea: no es normal-

-Claro, no es normal. No es normal su nivel de estupidez, Quinn... ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso? En serio. Es ridículo e idiota. Ustedes son idiotas- soltó a Britt, y se cruzó de brazos. Fabray suspiró y se acomodó la almohada.

-Da igual; no puedo esperar a que salga de esta maldita habitación ya. No puedo tolerarlo...-

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo ver a que ruedes hacia la escuela- gruñó López. Quinn la fulminó con la mirada.

-Voy a recuperarme.-

-Sí, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para ir a las nacionales con las Cheerios, Quinn. Estoy muy molesta contigo-

-Quinn no tiene la culpa que su auto se haya salido del camino- intentó defenderla Pierce. Santana miró a su novia y luego asintió.

-Lo sé, Britt, pero tiene la culpa, y tiene MUCHA culpa el ser tan estúpidamente irresponsable. Su juego nos costará las Nacionales- se levantó. Quinn fingió que tosía y luego se estiró por el vaso.

-¿Britt? ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Ve y tráeme más agua... Y de preferencia que sea de sabor: Naranja, si es posible-

Britt dio un salto hacia adelante, tomó el vaso e hizo un gesto militar.

-Sí, capitana- y se echó a correr.

Santana miró fijamente a Quinn.

-Santana, ¿No has pensado que esto que no has pasado es por culpa de tu novia?-

-No entiendo cómo Brittany puede ser culpable de su estupidez-

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-No, no eso. Sino que... El jueguito que estaba jugando, ¿O ya lo olvidaste? Es maligno y oscuro y...-

Santana se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y la encaró.

-A mí no me vengas con tus cosas religiosas, Quinn, porque si fueras lo bastante religiosa o supersticiosa, para empezar, nunca te hubieras embarazado- le recriminó.- Así que no le eches la culpa a mi novia, porque ella es la menos culpable de esto-

Quinn suspiró.

-Olvida ya el embarazo. ¿No crees que esto es más que coincidencia?-

-No- mintió- Ustedes se lo merecían-

Fabray la miró a los ojos y luego suspiró nuevamente.

-Es imposible hablar contigo-

-¿Alguien aquí además de mí cree que esto no es coincidencia?- preguntó Lauren, observándolos a todos durante el periodo libre en el salón de coro.

Blaine levantó la mano, al igual que Mercedes, Sam, Rachel y Sugar.

-Vamos, chicos, no creerán que es algo... mágico o como una maldición, o algo así, ¿Verdad?- habló Kurt, nervioso.

-Lo cierto es, Kurt, que todo apunta a algo-contestó Sam.

-Estoy de acuerdo... Y creo saber quién es la culpable-

Kurt exhaló, frustrado.

-¿Quién?- quiso saber Sugar.

-Santana- respondió Zizes. Los rostros asombrados de sus compañeros delataron que ninguno de ellos tenía idea o podía concebir una.

-¿Y por qué Santana?- quiso saber Finn, abrazando a Rachel.

-¿No lo ven? Todos las... "víctimas" tuvieron algún pleito con Santana-

Rachel miró con perplejidad a la novia de Puck y luego se aferró del brazo de Hudson.

-No entiendo tu punto, Lauren- confesó Artie.

-Es sencillo: Rachel siempre pelea con Santana, no es un secreto. Quinn también ha tenido problemas con Santana, dentro y fuera de las Cheerios, y, según me enteré, Santana discutió con Mike la misma mañana del día del accidente- explicó, usando los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Todo tendría sentido si Santana ganara algo... ¿Qué gana ella?- quiso saber Mercedes.

Lauren frunció las cejas: Ni ella misma había logrado llegar a ésa respuesta.

-Chicos, están haciendo un circo de todo esto. Sí, es muy lamentable que Rachel haya perdido su voz por una laringitis, que Quinn haya chocado porque iba hablando mientras conducía, que Mike se haya lastimado y que Tina resultara con un pulmón perforado, pero nada de esto podría causarlo alguien-

-¿Por qué no?- quiso saber Sugar.

-¡Porque es ridículo! Además, Santana no sería lo bastante inteligente como para hacer parecer todo un accidente... Al menos alguien la hubiera atrapado, o sospechado o algo así.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogó Lauren.

-Que Santana no fue. Es demasiado para una persona-

-¿Cuál es tu teoría, Kurt?- preguntó Mercedes.

Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire.

-Que es una horrible coincidencia; nada más-

-Explica nada más una cosa, Kurt. Una última cosa- le pidió Blaine- ¿Por qué en todos los escenarios, ha aparecido un niño?-

Kurt respingó.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

Blaine lo miró a los ojos una vez y suspiró.

-Nada; olvídalo-

Puck enfocó su mirada en el novio de Kurt. Se levantó, se sacudió la chamarra y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- quiso saber Lauren. Puck se acercó a ella.

-Tengo hambre, nena. Y...-titubeó- Esto me está estresando mucho-

-¿Tú, estresado?- lo evaluó con la mirada.- Tienes que estar bromeando-

Puck miró a sus amigos por encima del hombro de Lauren y luego enfocó sus ojos verde oscuro en ella.

-Tengo que irme- y se fue con una máscara de horror en su rostro. En el momento en que salió, entraron Britt y Santana. La segunda frunció el ceño cuando vio salir a Noah y luego se encaró a sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Puck?-

Un silencio incómodo llegó al salón, y mientras Santana y su novia tomaban asiento, las miradas entre sus compañeros del coro las hacían sentir incómodas.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar Santana.

-Creen que tú tienes que ver con los accidentes- confesó Kurt, mirando con desinterés su celular en las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó López, enfurecida.

-Kurt- gimió Mercedes, disgustada.

-Sí, gracias, hermanito- se quejó Finn.

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si de veras lo piensan, al menos Santana tiene derecho a saberlo; no es lo más correcto andar hablando de eso a sus espaldas-

-Pero eso no es...- comenzó a hablar Artie cuando Lauren lo interrumpió.

-¡Sabía que habías sido tú, Finn Hudson! ¡Tú y tu existencia de manatí con el cerebro de una hormiga ahora sí se pasaron! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices en la cara y dejas de esconderte en las faldas de Kurt y de Berry?!- rugió Santana, con el rostro completamente enrojecido por la furia.

-No, Kurt tiene razón: Santana merece saberlo- Lauren se volvió para encarar a la aludida.- Creemos... no, no creemos. Sabemos que tuviste algo que ver con los accidentes de Berry, Fabray y los Chang-

Santana se descolgó su mochila y la dejó en el suelo. Britt, al ver el gesto de furia homicida que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de su novia, la detuvo con la mano, asustada de que pudiera hacer algo grave.

-Explícame por qué, Zizes y consideraré no dejarte en coma-

Lauren nunca le había tenido miedo a Santana, como el resto de los demás, así que la miró fijamente.

-Todos tuvieron algún problema contigo, no finjas demencia-

Santana hizo un gesto de shock. "Demasiado real como para ser fingido" pensó la novia de Puck. López miró a su novia, luego a los demás.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, Santana.-

-Espera... ¿Me están acusando de haber intentado matar a Berry, Quinn, Mike y Tina porque... tuvieron un problema conmigo?- dijo lo último casi sin aliento por la impresión.

-Se los dije: Es ridículo- murmuró Kurt.

Santana miró por un minuto a Kurt y luego a los demás, totalmente desconcertada.

-Yo... jamás...-

-Santana jamás haría algo como eso. Ella es buena- la defendió Brittany.

-S-sí- tartamudeó su novia.

Lauren se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus compañeros y luego a Santana.

-¿En serio?- dijo con un tonto que dejó claro que no le creía. López se había quedado callada, atónita, pálida por la sorpresa y en el fondo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, la duda de sus amigos la había herido. Mercedes se levantó y jaló a Sam de la mano.

-Ya nos vamos; tenemos historia la próxima clase- admitió Jones. El rubio la miró, raro.

-Pero no tomamos historia...-

-Ahora sí-

Los demás comenzaron a salir del salón, y sólo quedaron Santana y Briit. Sintió un escalofrío la primera al tener contacto visual con Rachel, y sus castaños, fríos y vacíos ojos.

-Yo...- murmuró Santana, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Puck bajaba las escaleras del segundo edificio después de que todos estuvieran en clases. Se había saltado álgebra desde hace varios meses, así que había decidido salir aunque sea un día en biología. Cuando se fijó que nadie estaba cerca, se sentó al final de las escaleras y prendió un cigarrillo de marihuana. Le dio un par de inhaladas y luego dejó escapar el aire por su nariz. Se encontraba confundido, asustado, y sobre todo, sorprendido. Jamás había creído en eso de los fantasmas y las fuerzas diabólicas, tampoco es que fuese el mejor judío, pero jamás había visto algo como para hacerlo dudar, pero ahora era diferente... Se había dado cuenta en el momento en que Blaine había mencionado el niño. Un niño. Un niño que había visto durante la práctica de las Cheerios, donde también vio discutir a Santana con Mike. Un niño que también había alcanzado a divisar durante el partido, justo en el momento en que Mike se había distraído antes de ser derribado. El mismo niño que estaba en las escaleras justo cuando Tina cayó violentamente. Era sólo un niño.

Inhaló una vez más y luego sintió algo detrás de él, antes de que una mano humana se posara en su hombro derecho. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo ante el miedo irracional que ahora lo consumía.

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Llegué otra vez a molestarlos (o a aterrarlos)... Muajaja *risa malvada*

Me dan mucho gusto (y orgasmos, si soy honesta) que me comenten y que la mayoría me diga que sí los está inquietando un poco este trabajo. De veras me hacen llorar de alegría :' ) *saca un kleenex*

En fin... Espero les guste este capítulo. Todos se pusieron muy duros con Santana, malditos dirán ustedes :c Y bueno... Si Kurt insiste en ignorar a Blaine, se van a ganar unos buenos sustos...

Gracias por seguir comentando y seguir esta historia. Significa mucho para mí. Gracias *u*

¡Nos leemos este sábado! :B


	6. Capítulo 6:-Bajo Los Libros

Capítulo 6.-*Bajo Los Libros.-*

-¡Dios, hombre! ¡Puto susto el que me has dado!- gritó Puckerman una vez que volvió su rostro y se encontró con Anderson. Blaine levantó las cejas.

-De tantas veces que te has escapado de las clases, me sorprende que ahora te "asustes"- respondió, mientras se llevaba una mano a la correa de su mochila. Puck frunció el ceño.

-Te recuerdo que si me encuentran fumando maría estaré jodido- gruñó, tosiendo como loco. Blaine asintió, pero no se movió. Noah interpretó el silencio de Blaine como una "necesidad de entablar conversaciones humanas", así que le ofreció el cigarrillo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- quiso saber. Blaine levantó la palma de la mano para detenerlo, pero tomó asiento junto a él.

-¿Crees en lo que dijo tu novia?- respondió con una pregunta. Puck lo miró antes de fumar.

-Lauren dice muchas cosas- exhaló- A veces no la entiendo, como cuando el otro día fuimos a ver "Amanecer:2" y la llevé a la parte más alta del cine, ya sabes, para besuquearnos...- se quedó callado un segundo y reanudó- Bueno, no sé cómo sea con los gays, pero la parte más alta y más oscura del cine es para besuquearte con alguien, pero ella de hecho, quería ver la película. Como si alguien de verdad fuera a verla-

Blaine fingió una sonrisa, pero aclaró.

-No... me refería a hace rato en el salón del coro. Cuando dijo que Santana...-

Puck cerró los ojos y volvió a exhalar el humo ligero de la yerba.

-No lo sé- abrió sus ojos, aterrado, pero intentó controlar su tono de voz- No soy supersticioso, ni nada así, pero... Son muchas cosas. Cosas horribles y no sé...-

-Santana no sería capaz de hacer algo así- se limitó a decir Blaine. Puck lo miró nuevamente y asintió.

-Tampoco lo creo-

-No sé si lo sepas, pero yo sí creo en eso... Es física básica. Ésas cosas si existen-

El judío se rió, burlándose de su amigo.

-Viejo, ¿Cómo eso va a ser física? Si así fuera, los grandes misterios del universo estarían resueltos ya y no tendrían necesidad de andar metiendo a Pucksaurio a las clases de álgebra y eso-

-No, es verdad. Mira, el mundo está lleno de ondas electromagnéticas que sirven para llamar por teléfono, para el uso del Internet y eso, pues resulta que también existe éste campo especial donde algunas ondas se salen de su... "cauce" y podrían afectar a...-

Puck se tragó la mayor parte del humo. Eso ya lo sabía y lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- dijo, y al hablar, los restos del humo salieron por su boca. Anderson arrugó el gesto.

-Que sí existen estas cosas del "demonio" y "fantasmas" y...-

-Soy judío-

Blaine suspiró, frustrado.

-No tiene que ver con la religión... Yo sé que tú sabes lo del niño y por eso te fuiste. Yo sé que has visto cosas... porque también he oído cosas. Yo sé que tú sabes que esto está sucediendo realmente, pero prefieres hacerte el que no sabes. Y eso podría ser peor, porque ni Rachel, ni Quinn, ni Mike ni siquiera Tina hicieron caso a las señales. Si queremos detener esto, tendremos que detenerlo YA-

Puck miró al suelo todo el rato que habló Blaine. Sin levantar la mirada, afirmó.

-Nadie nos cree. ¿Te cree Kurt?-

El recordatorio de que ni siquiera su propio novio creía en él lo hizo sentirse miserable y deprimido. Pero conocía bien a Kurt: No era una persona creyente de nada, más que de lo "terrenal". Y aunque creyera, no se lo diría, porque al parecer, tenía el mismo pensamiento de Puck de "Si no lo hablo en voz alta, no existe".

-Esto puede empeorar... La siguiente podría ser Lauren, Finn, tú o yo...-

Noah ahora sí lo miró mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?-

* * *

Santana se secaba las lágrimas con los pedazos del papel higiénico que Brittany le pasaba en la parte baja de las gradas, viendo cómo los del equipo de fútbol entrenaban. Cuando intentó tomar aire, nuevamente una ola de frustración, dolor y lágrimas la abatieron, haciendo que se rompiera en llanto.

-E-es que... no lo entiendo, Britt... ¿Por qué...?- gimió, llorando en la espalda de la rubia. Pierce la apretó más, para mostrarle su comprensión.

-Te tienen envidia,... Ellos...-

-Oh, Brittany, ¿Por qué me tendrían envidia?- gruñó.- Los amigos no se tienen envidia. Son amigos y ya... Pero al parecer no son mis amigos; después de todo lo que hemos pasado...- gimoteó otra vez. La rubia suspiró.

-No sé qué decirte... Digo, Lord Tobbignton me leía sus tésis de psicología antes de dormir. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado ya todo-

Santana se rió, ligera, rápida y realmente. Se separó de su novia de ojos azules con una sonrisa pegajosa. Brittany se la regresó.

-Ya no estás llorando- dijo, alegre. Santana volvió a reír.

-No... Gracias a ti-asintió y se limpió los ojos con el papel. La rubia levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria. Santana se rió nuevamente.

-Ven acá, muñeca- le dijo, la tomó por su uniforme de las Cheerios y la atrajo hasta su rostro para besarla con emoción. Segundos después se vieron interrumpidas por una voz.

-¿Interrumpimos?- habló Artie. Santana se separó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es obvio. ¿Qué quieren?- ladró.

Artie miró por un segundo fugaz a Sugar, Sam y Mercedes.

-Queremos disculparnos contigo por lo de hace rato- opinó Sam. Santana se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y por qué ustedes me pedirían perdón de rodillas por algo que de verdad "creen"?-

-Bueno... Estamos de pie- admitió Mercedes- Además, Santana, no queremos lastimarte. Nunca quisimos decir lo que dijo Lauren... Al menos yo no-

-Ajá... ¿Y por qué debería creerles?-

-No tienes qué. Sólo acepta nuestras disculpas- respondió Sugar, balancéandose con sus pies.-Yo de verdad creo que algo maligno está sucediendo, pero tú no serías capaz de hacerlo. No eres tan hábil ni tan inteligente como para organizarlo tan perfectamente...-

Santana respingó y cuando hizo ademán de acercarse y abofetearla, Artie se interpuso.

-Lo que quiere decir Sugar, es que nosotros estamos seguros que tú no fuiste. Son horribles cosas que pasan diario... Aquí, en China, en México, en Argentina, en Francia, en Inglaterra, creo que incluso en Rusia. Discúlpanos por haber dejado que Lauren te hablara así-

Santana suspiró, y miró dramáticamente al paisaje. Brittany se recargó en su hombro y sonrió.

-Santana... Creo que deberías aceptar sus disculpas y su canasta de flores-

-Pero no traemos flores...-murmuró Sam.

Brittany miró al novio de Mercedes.

-Si no traen flores, entonces no entiendo qué hacen aquí. Cuando quieres que te perdonen llevas flores, como cuando la gente muere o engañas a tu esposa o le robas algo a tus padres.-asintió la rubia, seriamente. Sugar ladeó la cabeza, sacó su cartera y le ofreció un billete de cien dólares.

-Toma, esto es mejor que las flores-

Santana la miró, incrédula.

-Tómalo, Santana o me veré forzado a hacerlo yo- advirtió Artie. López estiró su mano lentamente y tomó el dinero de la pelirroja. Se quedó pensando un minuto fugaz y luego los miró.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto? Yo no les agrado-

-Sí nos agradas y eres nuestra amiga- respondió Mercedes.

-Siempre los insulto, y me burlo de ustedes, y cuando no se dan cuenta les echo cosas raras que me encuentro en el suelo a su comida o a sus casilleros... No entiendo...-

-Aún así nos agradas... Sabemos que contigo siempre las cosas serán honestas y con un sentido del humor retorcido. Además-suspiró Artie- Hemos pasado por mucho, ¿No crees que eso nos vuelve en algo así como... Amigos?-

Santana lo miró.

-Creo que sí-

-Entonces no hay más qué decir. Nos vemos en el salón del coro al rato-

-Pero, que conste... A mí sí me da miedo que me vayas a embrujar o mandes a tus amigos pandilleros a hacerme algo- sonrió Sugar- Disculpa, asperger-

Y los cuatro se alejaron tranquilamente. Santana jadeó de la impresión y observó a su novia.

-Bueno, ya se disculparon y Lord T. dice que ya es un gran paso...- entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió ampliamente- Es lo único que puedo recordar de sus sesiones de psicoanálisis-

-¿Qué hacemos con cien dólares?-

* * *

-¡Creo que ya encontré algo!- gritó Noah, emocionado con un libro en las manos. Lauren y Blaine caminaron hasta el pasillo del judío.

-Cállate, idiota. No podemos hablar en una biblioteca- lo regañó Lauren.

-Eso es ridículo, ¿por qué no?-

-Una biblioteca es para leer, no para hablar...- contestó Blaine, mirando con confusión a Puck. Lauren rodó sus ojos hacia Anderson.

-Debes disculparlo: es su primera vez aquí-

Noah frunció el ceño y les mostró el libro.

-Sí, bueno, como sea. Ya encontré un libro que les gustará...-Les tendió un libro de color oscuro con letras entre blancas y grises. Blaine lo tomó, y lo leyó, interesado. Lauren puso gesto de frustración.

-¿En serio, Puckerman? ¿50 sombras de Gray?-

Los ojos verde oscuro de Noah se centraron en Lauren.

-Claro que sí, nena... Ya quiero ir a ver la película contigo- intentó besarla mientras Blaine seguía absorto leyendo la descripción del muy famoso libro.

-¿Es interesante?-

-No creo que para ti vaya a serlo... Es un libro erótico, erótico heterosexual, Blaine- le arrebató el libro- Y déjense de tonterías que no vine aquí con ustedes, par de incompetentes para perder mi tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Blaine alzó las manos en modo de defensa y se alejó del pasillo. Puck se quedó hojeando el libro y Zizes exhaló, frustrada. Caminó por los demás pasillos ella sola, buscando siempre en las repisas más altas libros de apariencia vieja. "En las películas de terror siempre es un libro viejo, decrépito y se encuentra inalcanzable... Necesitará a Puckerman y a Anderson para alcanzar uno" pensó. Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos junto a la ventana. Se alzó de puntitas para alcanzar algunos libros y tomó tres diferentes. Ninguno le servían. Uno rojo, viejo y lleno de polvo era sobre "Arquitectura barroca". El segundo era gris y era sobre "El latín y el mundo". Y el tercero era de color verde y tenía la pasta llena de telarañas con letras doradas que decía "La muerte según los antiguos Americanos".

-¡Lauren! ¡Encontré algo!- dijo una voz a nivel medio musical. Era Blaine. Lauren no devolvió los libros, sino que los llevó cargando hasta donde había surgido la voz. Se detuvo frente al pasillo de historia natural y biología. No había nadie ahí, pero aún así se adentró, buscando con la mirada a alguien.

-¡Lauren!- volvió a llamarla Blaine. Salió del pasillo, y cuando iba a avanzar, recordó que tenía los libros en sus brazos y se dirigió al último pasillo para regresarlos. Una vez que llegó ahí, entonces lo entendió. ¿Por qué un libro de arquitectura, uno de latín y el otro sobre historia estaban juntos en el mismo estante? Lauren levantó una ceja mientras los dejaba en el carrito de la biblioteca. Cuando se volvió, se encontró con un niño. Un niño de piel blanca, casi gris. De ropas muy pasadas de moda y mirada traviesa. Sonrió.

-De acuerdo...- murmuró Zizes, y cuando intentó ignorarlo, el gran librero se le fue encima. Puck y Blaine, alertados por el sonoro ruido, corrieron hasta donde habían visto cómo violentamente se había caído un estante completo. Al intentar levantarlo, encontraron a Lauren, inconsciente.

-¿Nena? ¿Estás bien, nena? ¿Lauren? Por favor, dime algo. ¿Lauren Zizes? ¡Te ordeno que te levantes, mierda!-comenzó a gritar Puck, desesperado. Blaine se llevó las manos a la nuca, confundido y asustado.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ve por ayuda!- le gruñó Puck a Blaine, quien de inmediato se alejó corriendo hasta la entrada y se lo hacía saber al guardia y a la secretaria. Después de que el guardia había ido por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y la secretaria llamara a una ambulancia, Blaine regresó con Puck mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Kurt. "Algo le pasó a Lauren. Ya no estamos seguros"

* * *

¡Ya llegué con este capítulo!

De veras les estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios y observaciones. El capítulo anterior pudo llegar a ser confuso, ya que a la hora de escribirlo en word, les prometo que usé divisores de escena, pero por alguna extraña razón que desconozco al subirlo aquí ya no aparece, así que no edité bien. Gracias por darme ésa observación. Ya ahora sí lo edité bien. En fin...

¿Les gustó o no les gustó? Dejen reviews. No me odien por joderme a todos los personajes, la mayoría de ellos me caen bien 3 Con respecto a que en este capítulo sale Sugar y Lauren, se los explico: Hagan de cuenta que en mi universo paralelo, durante el inicio de la tercera temporada Lauren no renuncia, sino que sigue ahí metida por Puck. Espero esté claro.

¡Gracias y nos leemos el miércoles! :B


	7. Capítulo 7: La Crisis

***IMPORTANTE***

Desde el fondo de mi corazón les pido **PERDÓN.** Dejé de publicar una semana y de veras me siento a morir. Quiero morirme (Ok, no tanto, pero sí estoy muy avergonzada con ustedes, amigos) porque los he depcecionado. Las circunstancias fueron más que yo, y los dejé abandonados :( De veras lo siento mucho. Jamás esa fue mi intención. Mi módem se fue a la mierda y se tardaron una semana en repararlo. Lo siento, lo siento. Pero ahora les prometo no abandonarlos nunca más :(

De veras, otra vez, **PERDÓN ***se arrodilla*. Ustedes que han respondido tan bien conmigo y yo de pinche humana... Pero confio en que lo entenderán y podrán perdonarme algún día antes de que yo muera de vergüenza. Gracias por entender. Y prometo no volver a hacerlo. Si me pasa otra vez (QUE LO DUDO MUCHO), me tomaré mis precauciones. Otra vez, **PERDÓN.**

* * *

Capítulo 7.-*La Crisis*

-¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?- rugió Kurt mientras subía a su auto después de recoger a Blaine en el hospital tras internar a Lauren, con Puck. Blaine iba inusualmente callado, pero no iba serio, ni triste, estaba asustado.

-Blaine Anderson, vas a decirme en este momento qué está sucediendo.-le ordenó, arrancando el auto. Condujo con seguridad y velocidad, pero apretaba demasiado las manos en el volante y tenía la vista fija en el parabrisas.

-Kurt, yo...-

-¡Dímelo ya, Blaine, por Dios!- gruñó. Blaine agachó la cabeza, aún más triste y aterrado. El de ojos azules suspiró y se detuvo lentamente frente a un rojo.

-Estoy muy molesto, Blaine, pero entiéndeme... Te pudo haber pasado algo...- lo miró a los ojos y Blaine le regresó la mirada.-No... no sé qué haría si te pasara algo... Pero tienes que decirme qué está pasando, tal vez podría ayudarte...-

Blaine bajó la mirada nuevamente y asintió levemente.

-Kurt... esto se está saliendo de control. Tenemos que hacer algo-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Tenemos que buscar ayuda-

Will caminaba de un lado a otro por la oficina de Emma como león enjaulado.

-No entiendo cómo no puedes verle la gravedad, Emma... Esto es muy serio.-

La pelirroja había asentido, pero no había perdido la calma como su prometido.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que hay que tener cuidado en cómo se lo explicamos a los niños, Will, siguen siendo niños-

-¡¿Qué parte no entiendes?!-

Emma intentó no ofenderse tanto por el tono en que usó.

-No entiendo cómo esto puede ser trabajo de "algo maligno"... Will, son sólo accidentes espantosos. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos-

Will se talló la cara muchas veces y luego tomó asiento. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No sé qué está pasando, Emma, y no sé cómo proteger a mis chicos... De veras no sé-

-Mira, lo único que tenemos que hacer es advertirles que se cuiden, porque los accidentes son más comunes de lo que parecen. Sólo podemos hacer eso-

El castaño miró con mucho miedo a la pelirroja.

-¿Y si no es sólo es eso? ¿Y si es algo más?-

-¿Y si sólo es eso?, mírate, estás muy mal. ¿Crees que eso le ayudaría a los niños? No. Por supuesto que no. Sólo tenemos que actuar con cuidado, ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos con dulzura.

Más tarde, mientras Emma caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, se encontró con Kurt, quien la saludó y decidió preguntarle algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo están tus amigos, Kurt?-

-Bien... La verdad, no. No están bien. Están todos espantados y comienzan a sugestionarse y eso los asusta más-

Emma asintió y lo miró.

-Sé de lo que hablas, el señor Shue también está algo desconcertado. Pero tienes que ayudarme, ¿Si, Kurt? Tenemos que mantener la calma, porque son accidentes normales, comunes, y si se sugestionan, no sabríamos de lo que serían capaces de hacer si se asustan así, ¿De acuerdo?-

Kurt sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Intentaré hacer lo más que pueda-

-Por favor-

Se despidieron y Kurt regresó a la escuela. Emma llegó a su carro, sacó un par de kleenex con antibacterial y comenzó a limpiar la palanca de la puerta. Justo cuando se disponía a tirar los pañuelos en un bote de basura, vio una figura. Era un niño.

-Oh, ¿Te perdiste, niñito? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

El niño sonrió, inocente.

-Soy real-

-Sí, claro que eres real...-respingó Emma, al no entender de qué se trataba. El niño hizo un gesto espantoso: Sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, sus párpados y ojeras se llenaron de un color negro descompuesto y su boca se abrió a proporciones imposibles. Emma dejó caer sus cosas, totalmente aterrada.

-Y te lo mostraré-gruñó el niño con una voz gutural ronca, profunda, aterradora. Emma intentó subir a su auto, pero la puerta se cerró, haciendo que casi le mutilen algunos dedos. Cayó de bruces, pero intentó aferrarse a la palanca del auto. El niño caminó en dirección contraria, arrastrando con demasiada fuerza a Emma, y esta, sin verse a competir contra él, se dejó llevar, siendo raspada en sus piernas, sus manos y su rostro por todo el concreto del estacionamiento.

Mercedes caminaba con Sam hacia la biblioteca. Sam intentaba hacer representaciones de Adam Lambert y Stephen Hadwking para distraer a su novia, pero desde la disculpa pública con Santana, Mercedes se comportaba más seria y pensativa, y se estremecía ante el mínimo sonido ajeno. Sam había intentado hablar con ella, pero ella se negaba o cambiaba de temas.

-¿Seguro que quieres acompañarme, Sam? No es necesario. Sé cuánto te aburren las bibliotecas- confesó la morena.

Sam se lamió los labios y sonrió.

-Claro que sí, nena. Nunca me aburro contigo, no importa dónde esté-

Mercedes le regresó el gesto.

-Lo sé, pero podría tardarme un poco.-

-Esperaré lo necesario- concluyó, besándola en la frente. Se detuvieron con brusquedad cuando vieron a Brittany, saliendo de la biblioteca con un par de libros gruesos y viejos. La rubia no iba feliz, ni sonriente, como era usual. Tenía la vista en el suelo, y se veía irritada.

-Hola, Britt- saludó Sam.

-No me llames así, sólo mi novia puede hacerlo.- gruñó por lo bajo. Mercedes la detuvo.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves enojada-

Brittany suspiró y levantó el rostro, ahora fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, gracias- intentó continuar con su camino, pero Sam se interpuso.

-¿Por qué llevas tantos libros?-

Brittany entrecerró los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, visiblemente furiosa.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? ¿Crees que no sé leer? ¿Tan estúpida me consideras?-

-No, yo no dije eso- se disculpó Sam.-Sólo me dio curiosidad...-

Mercedes la evaluó con la mirada.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Sam. Ten cuidado la próxima vez que quieras ofenderme de manera indirecta. No soy como tú, que no se te olvide- atacó, iracunda. Mercedes respingó.

-Guau, Brittany, estás muy enfurecida, ¿Qué te sucedió...?-

Pierce, que comenzaba a alejarse, la ignoró.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar con Santana...-murmuró Sam. Brittany lo oyó, volvió el rostro, pero ahora su gesto era diferente. Había desaparecido ése rosa pálido de su cara, y ahora se veía entre gris y un verde opaco. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, y ahora daban la apariencia de que eran negros. Sus labios estaban contraídos en una mueca de una furia terrible.

-No se metan con ella o lo pagarán muy caro-

Una gélida corriente pasó entre ellos mientras Brittany se alejaba por completo. Sam se estremeció y de reojo miró a su novia. Mercedes tenía una máscara de horror, pero casi estaba segura de lo que pasaba.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien o mal? Mátenme, porque me enfocaré mucho en Brittany... Si vieron la portada, Brittany es la imagen central y la única a color... Es porque esta historia se centra alrededor de ella (Y de Santana, por consiguiente) No me odien por eso... Ok, pueden odiarme. Dejen reviews (Mínimo porque me odian por abandonarlos y me asesinarán por la noche)

Pd:

Les tengo un regalo por ser pacientes y no matarme. Estoy trabajando en Pesadilla En El Club Glee 2: La Venganza... Y déjenme decirles que será más brutal, sangriento y maléfico, so... ¡NO MENORES DE 16 AÑOS! LOL jajajaja. Ok. Eso por el momento. Nos leemos el sábado. ¡Besos de vainilla!

*Referencia a 50 Sombras de Grey*


	8. Capítulo 8:-La Ayuda

Capítulo 8.-*La Ayuda.-*

Kurt suspiró una última vez y terminó por dejarse caer en la cama de Blaine, totalmente exhausto. Dejó el par de libros junto a él y cerró los ojos. Blaine, que estaba sentado en el suelo con la laptop en sus piernas, miró a Kurt.

-No te des por vencido tan rápido, Kurt, por favor.-

-Amor, es que ya son las dos de la madrugada. Estoy cansado- replicó el alto mientras se desabotonaba su camisa verde oscuro. Blaine respingó, nervioso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Kurt levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreírle de forma pícara.

-¿Tú qué crees? No pienso conducir a mi casa a esta hora. Pasaré la noche aquí, si no te importa.-

Una ola de vergüenza recorrió a Anderson y se levantó de un salto, alarmado.

-¿No quieres ir al cuarto de visitas? Tendrás más... privacidad-

-Nah, así estoy bien. Me gusta este cuarto, es más cómodo, pero... vamos, no te pongas rojo. Jugaré limpio.- se acercó a él mientras lentamente se quitaba la camisa. Blaine se había quedado estático, sin saber qué hacer, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar y se separó del beso lento que le estaba regalando Kurt.

-No, no, no puedo ahora, Kurt-

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- se cruzó de brazos el oji-azul.

Blaine comenzó a recoger los libros y su laptop.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer, pero si ya tienes sueño...-le señaló con la barbilla su closet- En los cajones de abajo hay pijamas. Toma la que te guste y cámbiate. Yo iré a la sala a terminar esto-

-Pero, Blaine, yo...-

Y Blaine cerró, dejando a Kurt confundido y frustrado.

Brittany y su novia iban riendo y caminando de la mano hacia el salón del coro cuando se toparon con una atmósfera de pesadez, tristeza y miedo. Rachel estaba sentada con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Finn, quien la abrazaba con cuidado. Kurt estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos también. Mike miraba al vacío de la silla de Tina, lleno de nostalgia y dolor. Sam y Mercedes hablaban en voz baja con Lauren mientras que Puck estaba en un rincón de la habitación fumando. Artie leía algo con atención en su celular mientras que Sugar leía una revista. Santana respingó.

-¿Qué sucede?-

La rubia asintió, todavía sonriendo.

-Sí, pareciera como si un camión de vacas les hubiera pasado por encima-

-La señorita P. está en coma- murmuró Kurt. Las dos chicas se quedaron heladas. Santana le apretó la mano a Brittany.

-No me jodas, Hummel-

-No, es cierto. El señor Shue está en el hospital desde ayer-respondió Mercedes.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- gruñó mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

-Al parecer, la atropelló un autobús escolar- dijo Sam. Santana estaba horrorizada, pero Brittany se veía tranquila.

-Eso es estúpido- admitió la rubia, sonriendo. Mercedes entrecerró los ojos, molesta.

-¿De qué te ríes?- quiso saber Lauren.

Pierce le soltó la mano a su novia y dejó colgando sus brazos, divertida.

-Es que no les creo- se encogió de hombros- Es estúpido eso de que la hayan atropellado-

-Brittany, fue un accidente- confesó Kurt.

-Los accidentes no existen, Kurt.- respondió ella, segura y seria- ¿Creen que fue un accidente eso de Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Lauren y ahora Emma?-

Se quedaron callados. Mercedes se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hasta ella, muy enfurecida. Sam fue tras ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Brittany? ¿Cómo sabes que no son accidentes?-

-Sólo lo sé- respondió la rubia, sonriendo como una demente. Mercedes respingó y después negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no sabes nada- murmuró. Brittany respingó, sorprendida y molesta. Abrió mucho los ojos e hizo un gesto de enfado con sus labios. Con fuerza, la abofeteó, haciendo que Mercedes retrocediera. Sam se metió.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes pegarle a mi novia!-

Cuando intentó detenerla, Brittany le soltó un golpe con el puño cerrado en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que el rubio cayera de lado. Entonces todos se levantaron para separar a Brittany en su locura de violencia. Finn detuvo a la rubia, mientras Mike y Puck se ponían frente a ella y Lauren y Kurt ayudaban a Sam y Mercedes.

-Miren, y yo que creí que la machorra en la relación era Santana- susurró Sugar. Brittany se volvió, histérica de furia y se le dejó ir encima, haciendo que Sugar cayera al suelo de espaldas mientras Brittany la arañaba y golpeaba. Finn intentó separarla, pero era casi imposible ya que Brittany era muy escurridiza. Santana la tomó del brazo y con fuerza intentó alejarla de la pelea.

-¡Brittany!- la llamó, rubia recobró la compostura en pocos segundos mientras Santana la tomaba del brazo.-¿Qué te sucede?- quiso saber. A la rubia se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos y su labio inferior tembló.

-Es que... Ellos creen que soy tonta... y ella... nos insultó-

Santana le limpió las lágrimas conforme salían de sus ojos azules.

-Britt, Britt, no podemos resolverlo con violencia, esto no...-

-¿Por qué no? Tú siempre buscas la solución a golpes- reclamó Lauren. Santana la fulminó con la mirada, pero detuvo a su novia antes de que se le fuera encima a la novia de Puck. La rubia sacudió la cabeza, desesperada y se alejó del salón.

-¡Britt!- la llamó Santana. La rubia no se volvió.

-Estoy bien-afirmó de espaldas.

-¡Brittany, regresa!- le gritó Artie.

La rubia se volvió, pero el gesto había cambiado. Su rostro era diferente: Ya no era ni rosado pálido, ni alegre ni nada. Al contrario, tenía una coloración gris, ojos oscuros y forma deformada por la furia. Ni siquiera la voz era igual, ahora sonaba más gélida, más ronca.

-¡Dije que estoy bien!-

Ése rostro hizo que Santana se estremeciera de miedo puro: Ésa no era su novia.

Blaine caminaba por los pasillos y se detuvo en la sala de estudio. Entró con sigilo y se sentó frente a un estudiante llamativo: Tenía rastas, ojos claros y ropa ligera y de colores neutrales.

-Hola. ¿Tú eres... Joe Hart?-

Joe levantó el rostro de su libro y sonrió.

-Sí... ¿Tú eres...?-

Blaine le tendió la mano y Joe se la estrechó.

-Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson. Estudio en segundo año-

Joe asintió.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Blaine?-

Anderson se incómodo, pero murmuró.

-Me dijeron que eras... bueno con esto de la religión... y...-

-Sí-

El novio de Kurt se acercó a él y habló en voz baja.

-Y... necesito consultarte varias cosas-

-Adelante-

-¿Los demonios, las maldiciones y ésas cosas existen?-

Joe se quedó serio, pero asintió. Blaine tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos mientras se acercaba más.

-¿Sabes hacer exorcismos?-

* * *

Bueno, por ahí me dijeron que algunas personas leyeron en otra página donde previamente había subido este trabajo... Espero que igual comenten. A mí me sirve mucho.

Y bueno, amigos, ya nos acercamos al final... Lo sé, fue corto y doloroso, pero se tiene que acabar la historia ya. No se preocupen. Estoy trabajando en Pesadilla En El Club Glee 2: La Venganza.

De veras me hacen mucho bien con sus comentarios. Se los prometo, jamás me sentí capaz de escribir sobre terror. Jamás en la vida. Muchos sabrán que soy fiel seguidora de Stephen King (Célebre escritor de terror) Y jamás de veras, les hablo con el corazón, jamás nadie me dijo que "tenía ésa chispa" o que podía hacerlo. Ustedes ayudan a fortalecer mi autoestima. Gracias.

Bueno, todavía no es despedida ya que faltan dos capítulos. En fin. Dejen Reviews, promocionen mi trabajo y yo seguiré esforzándome por entretenerlos (y aterrarlos si es posible)

Nos leemos el miércoles *u*


	9. Capítulo 9:-El Exorcismo

Capítulo 9.-*El Exorcismo.-*

-No puedo creer que no haya estado ahí. Lo lamento, de haber sabido que esto ocurriría, yo...-murmuró Blaine durante el almuerzo, mientras tomaba la mano de Kurt. Lauren asintió.

-Pudiste ser de gran ayuda. Yo le hubiera pateado el trasero, pero tengo la pata rota, así que, no hubo más qué hacer- dijo Zizes. Mercedes levantó la mirada del rostro de Sam, quien tenía el ojo derecho morado y habló, casi tartamudeando.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos controlar a Brittany, si es que sigue siendo Brittany, pero por la explicación de Blaine... al parecer la hemos perdido-

-Tengo una idea: Mi amigo Joe nos puede ayudar. Él es experto en éste tipo de cosas- respondió Blaine, concentrado en las manos de su novio. Puck, que estaba casi al borde de la mesa y se mantuvo casi todo el día fumando, sin mirar preguntó lo que nadie quería saber.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

Blaine lo miró y luego vio al resto de sus amigos. Sus labios temblaron, pero exhaló y tomó valor.

-Un exorcismo-

El ambiente se congelo. Todos tomaron aire al mismo tiempo, y temían soltarlo por terror a que algo pasara.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- gritó Kurt, horrorizado. Blaine lo miró un momento pero lo ignoró.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?- murmuró Sam.

-Sí, aunque Santana nos diera su permiso, creo que es algo ilegal- admitió Finn.

-Olviden eso: ¿Cómo la atraparíamos?- quiso saber Mike- Esta mañana vimos que es más hábil de lo que creímos-

Blaine exhaló nuevamente.

-Tengo un plan pero... Tengo que advertirles: Esto es peligroso y podría dañarnos más de lo que pensamos. ¿Están dispuestos a terminar con esto?-

Mike no dudó. Sus ojos oscuros estaban vacíos, y sólo miró a Anderson.

-No tengo nada que perder. No puedo permitir que algo más pase- confesó Chang. Blaine asintió.

-Yo también estoy dentro. Entre más seamos...-comenzó a decir Finn.

-Mejor será. Sí, entonces ya somos cuatro- asintió Blaine.-¿Sam? ¿Mercedes? ¿Lauren? ¿Puck? ¿Rachel?-

El rubio suspiró y asintió mientras le tomó la mano a su novia.

-Te apoyaremos. Los dos-

-Yo también. Siempre he sido algo incrédula en estas cosas, sería interesante ver cómo se trabaja-admitió Lauren.

Blaine medio sonrió, y miró a su novio.

-¿Kurt?-

* * *

Santana estaba sentada en los lockers de las duchas. Esperaba a su novia mientras terminaba de vestirse. En cuanto salió brincando, Santana sonrió, pero no de alegría. Por pura obligación. Ella comenzaba a sentir diferente a Brittany, y temía. No por ella, sino por la relación. No quería dejarla, jamás lo haría, jamás sería capaz de pensar en abandonarla, pero temía que entre ellas las cosas comenzaran a cambiar. Brittany le ofreció una mano para levantarla. Santana se levantó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Brittany se había arreglado bien. Usaba un vestido entallado de color púrpura, zapatos negros elegantes, usaba el cabello suelto y tenía un poco de maquillaje para resaltar sus ojos azules. Santana por su parte usaba un vestido rosa, con botas negras y el cabello suelto con algunas suaves ondas que le habían quedado por usar todo el día la cola de cabello para las Cheerios.

-¿Lista para nuestra cita de cien dólares?- dijo la rubia, sonriendo.

-Sí-Santana asintió- Vamos-

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Brittany le había soltado la mano a Santana para tomarla por el brazo y recargar su cabeza en su hombro al caminar. Un sentimiento incómodo invadió a López, pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Eran pasadas las cinco y media de la tarde. Ya comenzaba a nacer el crepúsculo y casi no había gente en la escuela, por eso se sorprendieron las dos al ver llegar a Artie y Lauren.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Santana sin ocultar su confusión. Brittany sólo gruñó un "Hola" en voz baja.

-Santana, ¿Podríamos hablar contigo un momento?- dijo Lauren, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero es que yo...-

-No te quitaremos mucho tiempo. Ven, acompáñanos- le indicó Artie a Santana el salón de geografía. Santana, mirando varias veces a su novia, siguió a una Lauren cojeando y a las ruedas de Artie. Brittany se quedó en el pasillo, molesta. Entonces se recargó en los lockers y cerró los ojos. " Ojalá no se tarde: Odio llegar tarde a los restaurantes, después nos harán hacer filas" pensó. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con Sam, Mike y Finn. Sonrió, pero para ocultar su miedo. Algo dentro de ella había gritado "¡Corre!", pero lo había ignorado.

-Hola, Brittany... Eh... ¿Dónde está Santana?- quiso saber Sam.

-¿Para qué la quieren?- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo queríamos... consultarle algo. El señor Shue dejó algunas indicaciones para las regionales y...-opinó Finn.

-Ah-relajó su gesto- Está ocupada, de todas maneras. Algo le están diciendo Artie y Lauren-

Sam levantó las cejas y se balanceó en sus pies.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos? De una vez así comenzaremos la reunión...- habló Sam.

-No, mejor no. Otro día. Hoy estoy ocupada- negó ella.

-Pero no estás haciendo nada- intervino Mike.

-Estoy esperando a Santana. Estoy haciendo "algo"-

-No tardaremos- prometió Sam, acercándose.

-¡Dije que no!- gritó, casi corriendo para alejarse de ellos. Dio apenas unos pasos cuando de pronto Finn la tomó de la cintura por detrás y la cargó. La rubia comenzó a patalear y golpear a Finn como podía, pero Sam la retuvo de los brazos y le tapó la boca mientras que Mike la sujetó de las piernas para que no hiciera que Finn se tambaleara tanto. Santana salió del salón de geografía, asustada.

-¡Brittany!- chilló ella.

-Te dije que no oímos nada- intentó persuadirla Lauren.

-Estaba aquí y ya no está. Algo pasó- comenzó a correr la morena por el pasillo, confundida. Sus dos amigos fueron tras ella.

Cuando Finn logró sentarla en la silla, Mike y Puck la amarraron con una cuerda muy fuerte. Brittany se sacudía como si fuese una serpiente.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!- gritó ella, furiosa. Sam le puso una cinta en su boca para callarla, pero eso sólo hizo que ella se moviera con más energía.

Rachel y Mercedes, que habían cerrado ambas puertas, no tenían las llaves para asegurarlas, así que se habían puesto contra una, cada una. Joe estaba sentado en una silla con un libro pequeño en las manos, leía en voz baja y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando. Kurt estaba junto a Blaine quien intentaba hallarle una inscripción a la ouija de Brittany.

Joe saltó de la silla y comenzó a avanzar hacia Brittany pronunciando palabras en latín muy extrañas que hacían que la rubia se retorciera más. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse totalmente blancos y la piel había cambiado de coloración. Kurt se había quedado sin habla al verla así. Joe se detuvo, posando sus manos frente a Brittany quien ya se había calmado. La cinta en su boca estaba toda roída y tenía un hueco por donde cabía su lengua y movía sus labios.

-Déjenme ir y tendré compasión con ustedes- dijo, pero no era su voz. Era grave y ronca.

-¡Nunca!- gritó Blaine.

-Entonces más lo pagarán- lo miró, y el gesto hizo que Blaine temblara de puro miedo- ¡Ayúdenme!- gritó, ahora con su voz de antes. Santana, que estaba en el pasillo, la escuchó y corrió hacia el salón. Se lanzó contra la puerta de Rachel, pero no la abrió. Santana retrocedió, asustada.

-¡Britt! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- chilló la morena.

-¡Ayúdame, Santana! ¡Por favor!- suplicó la rubia.

Santana volvió a impactarse contra la puerta, haciendo que Rachel fuera movida de su puesto algunos pasos. Kurt lo vio, y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

Lauren intentó detenerla por el brazo, pero Santana estaba alarmada y confundida.

Sam le había colocado otro pedazo de cinta a Pierce. Santana oyó gritos en el salón y pensó lo peor. Nuevamente y con ayuda de la energía que le proporcionó Brittany, Santana se lanzó contra la puerta, arrojando a Rachel y Kurt varios metros lejos. Santana estaba en el suelo, confundida. Puck la levantó, molesto.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le gritó. Brittany volvió el rostro hacia la escena en donde un tipo le gritoneaba a su novia. Algo en ella se encendió. La cinta se cayó de su boca y la cuerda se soltó lo suficiente como para poder escapar. Saltó, golpeando a Mike y a Sam, haciendo que ambos cayeran de espalda al suelo. Joe siguió hablando en voz alta, gritando cosas en latín, pero parecía que Brittany no oía. Cayó hasta donde estaban Puck y lo golpeó, arrojándolo hasta la pared. La rubia ayudó a levantar a su novia, quien asustada, había entendido ya todo.

-Britt...-

-Santana- sonrió la rubia- Lo siento. Tengo que matarlos a todos- le susurró al oído, para después levantarse y salir corriendo. En la entrada se encontró con Lauren y Artie, quienes habían intentado estorbarle la salida, pero ella los empujó con sobrada facilidad. Corrió, pero no llegó lejos porque Finn se le había lanzado y la había atrapado por la cintura: Los dos cayeron al suelo con violencia, pero la rubia se volvió como pudo y le arañó la cara, haciendo que la soltara. Se levantó rápido y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, un gritó la desconcentró.

-¡Brittany!- la llamó Santana. La rubia se volvió, alegre, pero la escena que veía no la hizo sentirse alegre. Sino enfurecida. Blaine tenía atrapada a Santana del cuello y la cintura con sus brazos y con una mano le amenazaba la vida al colocarle un cuchillo demasiado cerca del cuello. Joe estaba junto a él, recitando palabras.

-¡Déjala ir!- gruñó la voz profunda y ronca de la rubia.

-Entrégate tú- contestó Blaine, asustado.

-¡Nunca!-

Al momento en que hizo el ademán de salir corriendo, Blaine le acercó más el cuchillo a Santana.

-No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, niño. Déjala ir y tu muerte será rápida-

-No- negó Blaine.

Brittany se acercó a algunos pasos, pero se detuvo y cayó de rodillas cuando Joe exclamó:

-¡Abandona ése cuerpo inocente, malvado demonio Steven tercero!-

La rubia comenzó a gritar de dolor. Los ojos se le habían puesto completamente blancos nuevamente, su boca estaba abierta a proporciones imposibles, la piel era gris y un chorro de sangre negra comenzaba a brotar de sus oídos, su nariz, su boca y sus ojos. El resto de los chicos se reunió. Santana había comenzado a llorar, imparablemente. Cuando terminó de gritar, algo salió de ella. De su pecho. Era como una imagen borrosa, como polvo con silueta humana. Y al salir, el cuerpo de Pierce cayó al suelo bruscamente. La sombra pasó entre todos los chicos, y Blaine soltó a Santana e intentó herir al espíritu del niño pero obviamente no le sucedió nada. Kurt atrapó a Santana antes de que cayera y cuando esta se calmó, abrió bien los ojos. Joe, junto con Blaine y Lauren se acercaban al cuerpo de la rubia. Joe tocó el cuello de la novia de Santana y gritó.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!-

* * *

¡Amigos!

Ya nos acercamos al final y me da mucho gusto que sigan comentándome. Con respecto al capítulo... dejen reviews. Sus reviews me hacen mejorar muchísimo (Bueno, no ahora porque éste lo escribí hace mucho)

Con respecto a la segunda parte: Casi estoy segura que comenzaré a publicarlo a inicios de Octubre, pero revisen el último capítulo (Este sábado) donde daré fechas exactas y así sabrán todo. En fin. Me da gusto que les esté gustando tanto. ¡Espero reviews y nos leemos el sábado con el gran final!

*Besos de Vainilla* 


	10. Capítulo 10-Epílogo: El Renacimiento

Capítulo 10.-(Final):-*Renacimiento*

-Entonces... ¿Era como una marioneta de un fantasma malvado?- murmuró la rubia mirando con curiosidad hacia Blaine. Tras el accidente, Joe había detectado que el latido de su corazón se iba debilitando, así que Artie había marcado rápidamente por una ambulancia. Santana se había ido con ella y no se había despegado de su novia inclusive en esos dos días que tardó estabilizarla. Ahora se encontraba en el piso de recuperación, pero aún así mantenía un aparato que le medía los latidos y la intensidad. Blaine, junto con su novio, Lauren, Joe, Mike, Finn y Rachel habían ido a visitarla. Blaine, Joe y Finn habían discutido fuertemente por buscar una manera de explicarle de una manera sencilla sin asustarla. Pero Brittany era más lista de lo que ellos imaginaban. Se lo había tomado con mucha filosofía.

-Algo así, Britt. Pero nada de esto que pasó fue tu culpa, ¿Si?- intentó hablar rápido Mike.

-¿No tuvo qué ver el juego ése con el que jugaba?- habló Pierce, mirando a su amigo asiático. Blaine y Joe se miraron, incómodos.

-Jamás sabremos si el espíritu maligno se encontró contigo por ése medio, Brittany. Pero es una posibilidad- asintió Joe.

Brittany intentó sonreír, pero las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos azules. Intentó retenerlas tanto como pudo, porque sabía cuánto le dolía a Santana verla llorar.

-Oh, no llores Britt, no llores por favor- se acercó Santana y estrechó la cabeza de su novia en su pecho.

-N-no estoy... llorando- mintió.

-Tranquila, Brittany. Nosotros sabemos que nada de esto fue tu intención y no es tu culpa-intentó calmarla Finn mientras se acercaba pero Rachel lo detuvo con su mano.

-No lloro porque estoy triste. Estoy feliz- admitió la rubia y ante la cara de confusión de sus amigos, se rió.- Llegué a creer que no me querían, pero ahora que sé todo lo que hicieron por mí... Me doy cuenta que son mis mejores amigos y por eso lloro-

Mike y Blaine se acercaron para abrazarla.

-Sí, sí. Una vez que terminen su fiesta de abrazos melosos, necesito que Kurt me lleve a mi casa- interrumpió Lauren, provocando que la rubia junto con su novia y Kurt soltaran risas alegres.

* * *

-¿Y Tina ya está mejor?- preguntó Emma en la cama de un hospital. Will sonrió y asintió.

-Sí. La dieron de alta hace como media semana-

-¿Y Rachel? ¿Y Quinn?-

Will se acercó y le tomó la mano.

-Resulta que Rachel sólo tenía principios de laringitis y como dejó de hablar por un rato, su garganta se curó sola, así que no necesita cirugía. Y Quinn camina ya. Después de ir tres semanas a terapia intensiva, pero lo vale. Están muy contentas-

Emma sonrió y exhaló, aliviada. Pasaron los segundos y después del leve beso que su novio depositó en su frente, preguntó.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué sucedió? La verdad, no sólo los hechos-

El castaño se lamió los labios, nervioso. Pero la mirada en su enamorada le dio el valor para continuar.

-Resulta que sí existen los espíritus y lo peor de todo es que hay cientos encerrados en objetos. Entonces, Brittany encontró este juego en la basura y como no supo qué era, lo intentó. Al parecer éste... Ente maligno se comunicó a través del juego y logró entrar a su mente. Las desgracias comenzaron cuando no le dieron credibilidad y debido a los sentimientos de rechazo de Brittany con sus compañeros y nosotros mismos, la energía malvada tomó fuerza y creó estos eventos terribles. Pero Blaine fue inteligente y junto con sus amigos logró contactar a este muchacho religioso, Joe, y pudieron exterminar al fantasma-

Emma sonrió, intentando parecer calmada.

-¿Quién lo diría? Kurt y yo estábamos equivocados. Lamento no haberte creído-

El de los ojos azules sonrió y la besó, pero esta vez en los labios.

-Jamás te separes de mí. Eso es todo lo que pido-

-Lo prometo- asintió la pelirroja.

* * *

Kurt observaba desde lo lejos en el pasillo a Blaine, quien guardaba sus cosas en su casillero. Se acercó silenciosamente y sonrió, tímido.

-Hola- saludó el alto. Blaine lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Hola, Kurt. Justo iba a buscarte al salón de histo...- Kurt lo interrumpió con un beso lento y largo. Blaine se dejó llevar, llevando sus manos hacia el cabello castaño de su novio y cuando se terminó el aire para respirar, se separaron, ambos con el rostro enrojecido.

-¿A qué viene eso?- balbuceó Anderson, cerrando su casillero.

Kurt lo miró seriamente.

-Vine a disculparme por haberte tachado de loco. Si te hubiera creído, quizás habríamos podido evitar muchas cosas y por mi culpa casi nos matan a todos... Yo... De veras lo siento. Jamás lo volveré a hacer- dijo, arrepentido. Blaine sonrió, satisfecho.

-Descuida. Alguien aquí debe ser el cuerdo y el otro el supersticioso-

-La próxima vez déjame ser quien tenga razón-

Blaine lo tomó del brazo y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-Está bien-

-¡Chicos! ¡Vamos ya al ensayo! El señor Shue lo programó media hora antes- les avisó Tina quien pasaba del brazo de Mike y Quinn, sonriente.

-¡Vamos para allá!- gritó Kurt cuando el trío se echó a correr.

* * *

Una chica rubia sacó una caja de madera de su bolsa y al divisar a una chica más alta y castaña a lo lejos, corrió hacia ella.

-¡Ey, Marley!-

Marley se volvió, confundida. Kitty jamás le hablaba.

-Hola, Kitty. ¿Qué pasa?-

La rubia sonrió, traviesa. Le enseñó la tabla con grabados extraños que días atrás la había encontrado fuera del club Glee.

-Marley, te reto a que juegues conmigo a esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Una "ouija"- sonrió, maliciosa.

* * *

AMIGOS... ¡Se terminó! Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, pero como lo he prometido, tendrá una secuela :B Pesadilla En El Club Glee 2: La Venganza.

Sé que no está muy bien explicado y es que esperaba poder continuar con la historia. Debo decir, amigos, ustedes fueron quienes me han motivado a continuarla. Así que oficialmente regresaré con la segunda parte el: **SÁBADO 5 DE OCTUBRE A LAS 10:00 pm.**

En esta parte fue todo muy light y no lastimé mucho a nadie... En la segunda todo será peor. Más sangriento. Más brutal. Y más terrorífico. Si con esta se asustaron (Ojalá que sí, pero no creo) la segunda parte será INHUMANA.

Gracias, amigos. De verdad les agradezco el que me hayan seguido con esta historia. De veras, es honestidad pura: Jamás consideré poder escribir sobre terror. Jamás. Nunca tuve tanta autoestima para hacerlo, pero ustedes me han sacado de mi oscura inseguridad. **¡GRACIAS!**

Bueno... *saca un kleenex* Sí regresaré. Es una promesa por mi carrera.

En caso de que quieran leer más de mí, tengo **Gives You Hell** que aleatoriamente estaba subiendo con este, pero es de comedia romántica (y musical, LOL) Así que si también les interesa el romance. Les diría "Es Fanfic Klaine o Brittana", pero como siempre he dicho: **A mí me gusta escribir de todos y para todos.**

También estoy trabajando en **Brittany, Are you Okay?** que es un fanfic de suspenso y medio terror. (Todavía no lo publico)

Bueno... Dejen reviwes.

Si alguien quiere decirme algo y no por este medio, mi tuiter, feisbuck y ask están en mi biografía. Sean audaces y opinen. A mí me sirve mucho *u*

En fin... Amigos. Esta historia aquí se acaba... pero yo me quedo. Gracias. No tengo con qué pagarles *se seca la nariz con su kleenex* Espero que siga recibiendo su mismo apoyo. Gracias. Nos leemos el 5 de Octubre con la nueva parte o si quieren leer mi otro trabajo :B

*Besos de Vainilla*


End file.
